Queen of the Rogue
by Lady Mage
Summary: ON HOLD! Updates will maybe come at Christmas. Title and rating subject to change. George and 'Alan of Trebond' need more information on Roger of Conte. Ripsah agrees to spy on Roger and become his mistress. A RispahRoger fic.


**A/N: This should definately be interesting. I had this inspiration one night talking with several people from the Dancing Dove message board in a chat room. I couldn't let go of this pairing, so I decided to write it, however unlikely it is. I hope you like it... Please Review!**

**Queen of the Rogue- Chapter One**

"Hello there Solom," drawled a tall young redhead, walking into the Dancing Dove one day. "Is George here? I've searched all over the city for him, an' there's neither hide nor tail of him to be seen."

Solom laughed, "Of course he's here, Rispah! Where else d' you expect him t' be? He's been a callin' fer you every five minutes, he has."

"Then I'd better go up and see him," Rispah said, pursing her lips. "This had better be serious," she said. "Thanks, old man!" She climbed the stairs to the rooms above.

Upstairs, she turned left and went down a long hallway, behind the doors of which could be heard thumps and moans. Rispah shook her head. The ladies of the Rogue always brought someone to their rooms with them for lunch. It was a trait that couldn't be helped. Rispah had done it many times herself.

Shaking her head, she pounded on her cousin's door. It was opened to reveal George in full regalia- which wasn't much to speak of. He wore casual breeches and a tunic, and to the educated observer, knives. Everywhere.

"Heyla, fair coz." George said. "Come in, there was something I wanted to ask you about". Rispah scooted around George and plumped down in one of the armchairs by the fire. Alan of Trebond was in the other, much to her surprise.

"Hello, youngling," she said lightly, with a kindly look in her eyes. "What brings you here?"

Alan looked at George, and George looked at Alan. The exchange made Rispah smile. Her cousin and Alan were such good friends. Finally, George said, "Lad, you tell her. You're the one who came t' see me, anyhow."

Alan took a deep breath, before saying, "_Lord Roger_, as he likes to be called, is behaving extremely suspiciously. Delia of Eldorne seems intimately acquainted with him, and Delia is off playing into everyone's good graces." Alan frowned. "Especially Jon's," he said, frowning.

George laughed at this last statement. Rispah just looked confused, then standing and putting her hands on her hips asked, "Well, that's all well and good youngling, but what do you expect me to do about it?"

"We were wondering," started Alan, only to be silenced with a look from George.

"I want you to find out among your ladies which one is Roger's mistress, and I want you to set her on Roger to spy on him."

Rispah let out a cackle, and plopped down in the chair she had just stood up from. "Well, me lads, that'll be rather difficult…" she trailed off, eyes twinkling in unholy glee.

"Why?" asked Alan, wide-eyed.

"Well, youngling," (here Rispah paused for dramatic effect)…

"O, dash it all, coz, get to the point," George said, frustrated.

"Roger prefers men t' women," she said.

"What?" screeched Alan.

"O, that," said George, "I had my suspicions, but…"

Alan stared at him, and his mouth almost dropped.

"You mean," Alan said, completely innocently, "That he _beds_ other men?" Alan looked nauseated at the very thought.

Rispah just laughed at the expression on Alan's face. "Well, yes," she said. "But he won't for long."

It was George's turn to laugh. "Meaning…?" he prompted her.

"Meaning I will be infiltrating the enemy camp with one of my women," she remarked, all too casual. "She will be so seductive that he will not be able to keep his hands off her."

"And just who is this lovely lady going to be?" asked George, matching casualness with casualness. "Anybody I know?" There was a decided twinkle in George's eye.

"You'll just have to wait and find out," Rispah reprimanded her cousin. She exited the room, humming a little ditty to herself. She loved making George anxious. Allthough part of it was just a show on his part. She'd never seen him really upset.

"Interesting…"Alan commented as she left the room. "Very interesting…"

"Aye lass," George said, once his cousin was out of earshot, "That it is. Now you'd better go back up to the palace. No doubt Jon will be wantin' you for some foolish errand or other."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this! Again, this is my first fanfic with such an... well... let's say interesting pairing. Please review, even if it just means "I read it". I would really appreciate that.**

**Love,**

**Your Lady of Mages, formerly known as Magewhisperer**


End file.
